Dream
by MusicalSkies
Summary: it's not about the cats themselves... it's about a person who WANTS to be in cats. :D :D please read! 6TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Okay… everything here is totally fictional. Even the places. All of these are made up places. Okay? Thanks! Enjoy.

**start of chapter**

"_Daylight_

_see the dew on the sunflower_

_and the rose that is fading_

_roses wither away_

_like the sunflower _

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day"_

I sat on my seat, greatly captivated. Her voice is amazing.

"_Memory,_

_turn your face to the moonlight_

_let your memory lead you_

_open up enter in_

_if you find there_

_the meaning of what happiness is_

_then a new life will begin"_

Oh my god. Wow. I looked around and saw some of the ladies in the audience actually cry. I looked to my left and saw my friend, Jane, looking totally bored.

"Hey," I whispered, "aren't you enjoying this?"

"Aeva. This is a totally boring play.", she said. Deadpan.

"Musical.", I corrected.

"Whatever."

"It's almost done anyway. Just a few more minutes please? They're just going to send her up the Heaviside Layer already!"

"The what?! You've memorized this pl- I mean, musical, already!"

"Aw, please Jane.. it's my favorite! Besides, it's my birthday today. It's my day.", I said. Pleased that I won our argument.

"Okaaaaay."

"_Up, up, up _

_Past the Russell hotel,_

_Up, up, up_

_To the Heaviside Layer"_

This is it! The best part of the musical. Besides that reaaally sexy dance by the Rum Tum Tugger. I just love watching Cats. And it's not just a bunch of people dancing, okay? It's an excellent work of art. That's why it's the greatest musical in the world. It's totally depressing that I can't get any of my friends to like it. They're all too obsessed with Lady GaGa or Katy Perry. Or watching EastEnders. Oh, that, by the way, is totally fine with me. The EastEnders thing. Why? Because the guy who plays Christian Clarke played one of the most amazing Rum Tum Tuggers this world has eve seen. That, my dear, is John Partridge. Amazing.

"Aeva? Aeva!", Jane interupted my reverie, "Musical's over! Let's go!"

"Uh.. okay. Can you go ahead? Meet me at the Pebble Rock Café. I just.. have to do something."

"Okay. Meet you there.", she said with a smile.

=^O.O^=

Everyone has exited the theater already. I ran up to the stage and looked in awe. Everything was so detailed! This was the most exciting moment in my life. I went to the front of the stage. Imagining an audience, awaiting me to sing.

"_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_endless masquerading_

_like a flower, as the dawn is breaking_

_the memory is fading"_

"Wow.", a voice said.

I turned around and saw a man by the "drain pipe". A man with a mane. OHMYGOD. It's THE Rum Tum Tugger! Or the guy who played him anyway.

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I.. I was just leaving.", I babbled, deeply embarassed.

"No, wait! Don't go!", he called out.

I went near him.

"Hey, I'm Peter. Peter Scott. I was the one who played the Rum Rum Tugger.. as you can see. With the mane and all.", he grinned at me.

"Nice hip action.", I joked.

He laughed with me.

"That was embarassing!"

"Was not! Totally cool.", I assured him. We were talking as if we've been friends our whole life.

"Oh yeah, I'm Aeva. Aeva Smith.", I said, offering my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand. "Aeva? Wow. Cool name. That's.."

"The same as Aeva May, the one who played Demeter. I saw the film. I don't even know how my parents knew the name. They… they don't really like the theater."

"What?! That's awful. You have such a great voice. And I bet you dance well too!"

I thought about the times when we did Grease, Cats, and The Sound Of Music. They told me I danced really well. I... don't think so actually.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess so. We did Cats for a school production once.. I played Demeter. It was cool. ", I said uncertainly.

"Well, let's put that to the test."

Before I had time to protest, he called out, "DIANNE!"

A girl who looked a bit older than him came out from the "oven".

"Dianne, Aeva. Aeva, Dianne, my older sister. She was the one who played Demeter a while ago."

Dianne stepped up to me.

"Wow, I love your name! I'm Dianne Scott, Peter's older sister.", she said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks! I loved your performance a while ago. Really great.", I complimented.

"Why, thank you! So Petey-kins, why'd you call me?"

Peter cringed at the nickname. "Well, I wanted to check out Aeva's dancing skills. Do you mind doing "Macavity" with her? You be Bombalurina. Do the dance in the film, it's ...universal, i guess.", he said.

"MARK! I KNOW YOU'RE BY THE STEREO!!", he shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?!!", a voice shouted back.

Peter chuckled.

"Can you play Macavity, pretty please?!!"

"FINE!"

Then a crash came, then the evil laugh.

"Get ready, ladies.", Pete said.

Dianne winked at me. We took our positions. Then Dianne's recorded voice filled the theater.

"_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw"_

I slid out my hand, as if imitating a cat. Peter and Dianne watched on.

"_For he's a master criminal, who can defy the law."_

I spread out my arms to my side and swayed my hips.

Throughout the song I danced as if I was really playing Demeter again. Dianne was amazing as Bombalurina.

"Oh, wow.", was the only thing that Peter said when the music ended.

I hugged Dianne.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Peter?", I jokingly asked. Then my phone rang. I looked at who was calling. Jane. Oops.

"AEVA CROWLEY SMITH! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!", she screamed so loud Peter and Dianne heard her.

Peter cringed. "Your mom?", he mouthed at me.

"No," I mouthed back, "it's my best friend."

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 2 HOURS ALREADY!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!! AND YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!!!!!"

"Jane, look, I'm really sorry. I'll be there right away.", I apologized.

"You better be!!!"

I shut my phone and looked at Peter and Dianne.

"Are you sure that it was your best friend who called?", he asked jokingly.

"You better go now sweetie. Oh, meet us here again tomorrow! Let's have lunch together!", Dianne invited.

"Oh wow. That's great! I'll be there. I better go now. She's about to have my head for her snack.", I joked.

I hugged Peter and Dianne and said goodbye.

Today was the best day ever.

**end of chapter**

yeah.. i sorta just ... put every name of the actresses in. heehee. i'm so sorry... some of it just had a special ring to it! its cool. heehee. i'm sorry!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :

** HEY GUYS! :) wow. my first author's note. i am author! yay! okay... let's get to the point. :)) **

**i just want to inform you that i might not be able to post chapters for a short period of time. I won't be able to access the internet for a few days. **

**i'm really sorry! please be patient! and believe me, i am determined to finish this story. thank you so much of the reviews.**

**i really jump around the house after i read them. then my grandpa looks at me like, "whuut?". haha! **

**anyway, i just wanted to inform you. thank you so much for the support! thank you thank you thank you!!! *HUGS EVERYONE WHO READ MY FANFICS***

**all the love,**

**MusicalSkies. **


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! Here we go… second chapter!

_____________________________________________________

"Gosh, Aeva. Where in the whole of Heatherville did you go?", was the greeting Jane gave me.

"I'm really sorry, Jane! I just… had a few things to do.", like dance with the actress who played Demeter in the musical we were watching a few minutes ago.

"Well, at least you're safe now. You got me worrying like a mother. Anyway, have you decided what college you're going to? I mean, it's already our last year in High School."

Oh great. The topic I've been desperately trying to avoid the whole day. It was my birthday, for crying out loud!

"Uh, gee. I really haven't given much thought to it.", I replied.

"Well, it seems like your dad wants you to be either a doctor or a lawyer.", she said while munching on a cookie.

"Yeah…", I answered absentmindedly.

Welcome to my life. A life where I can't tell my dreams even to my best friend because she'll be sure to make fun of it. A life where my dad wants me to be something I can never be. In fact, I've given a whole lot of thought to where I'll go after High School. I want to enroll in Maudeville School of Arts. I want to be in Cats. I want to be in Starlight Express. I want to devote my life in theater! I hope that my dad will be able to accept my dream soon… just as the Jellicle cats accepted Grizabella.

_________________________________________________________________________

No one was home. Again. Or at least, dad wasn't.

I checked all of the rooms in our house. When I knew that the coast was clear, I changed into a spandex tank top and jogging pants. I got my newly purchased iPod speaker and headed downstairs.

I entered the ballroom. Yeah, our house has a ballroom. My parents just love throwing parties for no reason at all. I placed down my speaker and set the song to the Jellicle Ball. I heard Alonzo's soothing voice.

"_Jellicle cats are black and white_

_Jellicle cats are rather small"_

I warmed up while waiting until they start the real dancing.

"_Jellicle cats… come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one, come all_

_The Jellicle moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball."_

That's my cue!

__________________________________________________________

Awesome. I got most of the steps nailed down. I got my stuff and went up to my room to take a shower. After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen to fix up a snack. Dancing can make you really hungry.

I heared the engine of my mom's Chevrolet die then the jingle of her house keys. She entered the house with the usual tired look on her once youthful face.

She entered the kitchen, arms full of groceries. I rushed to help her.

"Oh, hi sweetie! How was the musical?", she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. One of the best things about my mom? She likes theater. Oops. Did I tell Peter that my PARENTS hated theater? Oh no… that's just my dad. My mom likes theater. She doesn't love it as much as I do, but she can tolerate it.

"It was totally awesome! Oh, guess what? I got to dance with the actress who played Demeter!", I told her excitedly.

"No way! That's great honey! Tell me everything that happened."

We sat down on the bar stools my dad got somewhere in high-end Greendale City. We talked for hours until we heard the unbearably loud engine of his Ferrari. My dad drives a Ferrari. Yay.

I opened the door to see my dad's smiling face. Wow. I guess he didn't have too much patients at the hospital today.

"Aeva! Happy birthday, sweetie!", he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

My dad's not all bad really. I just don't like him because he hates theater. But he's a really nice guy. He always helps out the community with stuff and does charity work when he can. But he hates theater. He thinks it's useless. ARGH! But my dad's a great guy really. Wow, that's sounds awfully weird.

"Hey daddy. How was work? You look good.", I joked.

"Well, most of the patients recovered today for some weird reason. Maybe because it's your birthday?", he said as he removed his coat and put down his bag.

"Yeah. I healed them so that you'd be able to come home early.", I joked.

"Amazing! Well, I'm here now. And we're going to eat at the best restaurant in town… Chez Crowley-Smith!"

"No way! You're gonna cook?!!", I excitedly said. It's been a while since my dad cooked something for us. It's always Pierre, our chef, cooking. At last, my birthday was going somewhere good.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please! Thank yooou!


	4. Chapter 3

WOAH! Finally, after a long time, I got to update this story!! Okay. Thanks so much for the reviews, I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate them. It's nice to know that i've written something some can relate to. :) Okay, third chapter. Hope you like this!

___

LATE! LATE! LATE!! Of all the days that I had to wake up late, why today?!

I rushed downstairs while attempting to wear my hoodie. Kind of hard when you're running down the stairs, actually.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you!!"

A sleepy, obviously caffeine deprived, "bye dear" replied to my hasty goodbye. But I don't really care because I'm so psyched! I'm going out for lunch with thespians! Real life thespians who do plays and musicals and wonderful, wonderful things! We agreed to meet up at the Rosewood Theater, where I first met them. Peter and Dianne were simply amazing people.

Who knows where this day will bring me?

____

"Good morning Ms. Aeva!", Bill greeted me. His white hair shining under the late morning sun.

Bill's the main caretaker of the theater. He knew me since I was a little kid. He's really nice and he always lets me stay in the theater after every performance. I guess you could say that he was the one who allowed me to meet Peter and Dianne.

"Hey Bill! Mind if I go in? Peter's asked me to meet him."

"Peter Scott? Blonde hair and blue eyes? The one with that crazy hip shaking?", he chuckled, "He's expecting you. Go ahead. Oh, they're rehearsing right now so stay low, alrighty?"

Aww. Bill has always been this sweet since I met him.

"Yeah, don't worry! I will. Always am. Thanks Bill!", I said with a wave of goodbye and a big, overexcited grin on my face.

____

The Jellicle Ball was taking place when I entered the theater. I did what Bill said and kept quiet. I only stood up when I heard their choreographer tell them that they're done.

I walked down the aisle (of the theater!!) and up the stage. "Peter!", I called out. He turned and looked around, looking for the one calling him. His fellow actors laughed out loud. At that moment, Dianne came out from the left of the stage and saw me. "Aeva!", she rushed down and hugged me.

"Oh wow. It's great to see you. Excellent timing, we were just wrapping up this rehearsal. Were you waiting long?"

"Oh, no! Not at a-"

"AEVAAA!"

Peter jumped down from the stage and enveloped me in a great bear hug.

"W-whoa! Great to see you too, Peter.", I laughed.

"Oh! Lunch! Say, Aeva, we don't know this place much… care to be our tour guide?", he grinned at me.

"Sure, no problem!"

____

I brought them to Rosie's. I've always loved going to this place. It's decorated with lace, frills, and ribbons. It's almost liked entering a sewing room. Oh, make it a really cozy sewing room that served great food.

We sat down on our seats and ordered our lunch. As we settled, Dianne was gushing about the setting of the place while Peter looked simply bewildered at all the girly stuff around him.

"Wow, Aeva! This place is so cozy! I wish every place we toured in had a place like this!", Diane complimented.

"Thanks! My family and I have always loved going here. Oh, This is so great.. us having lunch together. I've never met thespians as nice as you."

"You mean you've met others?", Peter inquired

"Yep. Bill usually lets me stay after the show. I always go up the stage, but sometimes a snobby, temperamental actor or actress kicks me out.", I pouted.

"Oh, Bill! He's totally nice!", Dianne said, "And, oh yeah, Aeva, we've got great news for you!"

"For me?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that.", Peter laughed, "You're still in school, right?"

"Yeah. I'm an incoming fourth year. In high school that is."

Peter and Dianne looked at each other, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"How would you like to stay with our troupe until we finish our performance here? We'll teach you the ropes about almost everything in theater. No charge. Then if you develop your skills, our main choreographer just might recommend you to Maudeville!" Dianne was so excited, she was blabbering.

"Just one glitch." Peter said, suddenly looking disappointed and serious.

"Glitch? What glitch?", I ran my hand through my blonde hair. Frustrated at whatever this glitch is.

"Your parents' low tolerance for theater."

OH GOD.

__

WHOOOT. Can't wait to write the fourth chapter. OH YEAH! 5th (it's the 5th right?) chapter of RumpleTugger is already in construction. It's a collab between me and emOXprYncez. Wish us luck! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! :) I'm watching Cats again! I got sort of sick of it, so I stopped watching (but still listened to the songs. I can't bear to completely erase the memory of Cats) for a while, but I sorta lost inspiration to write. So now, I'm watching it all over again. :) yippee! Hooray for Cats!!

__

"Your parents' low tolerance for theater", Scott said, his blue eyes filled with sudden sadness.

I looked up to them, eyes almost about to burst with tears.

"Oh, Aeva! Please don't cry!", Dianne rushed beside me comforting me and rubbing my shoulders. "I didn't know about that! Oh, I feel awful."

"N-no, it's alright. I just have to talk to my dad about this. When an opportunity's right in front of you, it's a shame not to take it. Right?"

I did my best to shrug the issue off. We avoided the topic almost the whole time, mostly talking about our experiences inside the musical theater. But at the back of my mind, I was desperately finding a plan on how to tell my father.

__

It was still early when we arrived back at the theater. It turned out to be a good day actually. We had such a great time together! We ate ice creams, checked out some books, ate lots of candy, visited some clothing shops, ate some crepe, walked along the pretty coastline of Heatherville, then finally went back to the theater. You may have noticed that we mostly ate. That's Peter's fault actually. I don't know how, but he'd always spot a food cart wherever we go!

"Aeva", Dianne said as we arrived outside the theater, "thank you so much for giving us a tour of your place! Heatherville is so charming. It's very cozy here."

"No, thank YOU. Thanks so much for being friends with me. It's not everyday that I find people as great as you guys.", I replied.

We hugged each other goodbye.

"Hey, about that thing. Good luck, Aeva. When there's a will, there's a way. You can do it. We'll be waiting!", Peter said. His comforting goofy grin spreading across his face once more.

"No prob. I'll do my best. Thanks Peter. Bye!"

__

Since the hospital dad works in is quite near, I decided to drop by for a lift. After a few minutes of walking, I reached the Heatherville Private Hospital. The familiar cream-colored building was one of the best hospitals around. I entered the glass doors, and was immediately greeted by Bob, one of the numerous guards of the hospital.

"Good morning Ms. Smith! Will you be visiting your dad or a friend?"

"Oh, hey Bob! Long time no see. I'm here to visit my dad. I'm going to grab a lift."

"Alright, go right in. I'll go buzz your dad. Bye, Aeva!"

Bob's so cheery! If you know him well, you wouldn't think he's a security guard. I made my way past the crying kids, the rushing nurses, and some glamorous doctors carrying designer bags. I guess the pay at the hospital is not bad at all.

I entered my dad's office and was immediately greeted by Carol, dad's secretary. Carol's like my second mom. She has 3 kids and they're now in college. Her husband also works in the hospital, in food services to be exact.

"Oh, Aeva! Hey sweetie! How's your summer going?"

"Carol! Hey there. Summer's.. alright I guess. Oh, and thanks for the card and bracelet you sent on my birthday. It's so cute!", I gushed.

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it. Your dad has one last patient. But we're closing after that one. It won't be long now."

So we chatted for a short while about her kids, her husband, my summer… the usual. Then a middle aged man came out, looking quite relieved about something. Another person, cured by my dad. As my dad escorted his patient out, he saw me.

"Aeva! Hey there. Need a lift?"

"Yup. Why else would I be waiting here?", I laughed.

"Alright. Just let me get my stuff. Carol, you can go now. Aeva will help me close up the office. Thanks for the help today. Good job.", my dad said with a caring smile.

"Thanks, doc. I'll go now. I still have to prepare dinner for Keith (Keith is Carol's husband. I was listening to Keith Urban when i wrote this part. haha!). Bye doc! Bye Aeva, good to see you again!", Carol said as she went out.

So my dad and I locked up the office and went to the basement to by dad's cherry red Ferrari. (I watched Bedtime Stories. The cherry red Ferrari thing stayed in my brain and begged me to place it in this chapter.)

"Let's go pick up your mom and drive home. Or do you want to eat somewhere else?"

"Nah, Pierre's cooking is fine with me."

"Okey-dokey. Let's go."

__

So we went to my mom's office, and headed home. We had a great dinner afterwards, talked about what happened today. When I told my dad that I went out with a few friends from school, my mom was silently giggling. After dinner, the maids cleared out the table then my mom excused herself to finish some leftover work. It took all of my courage to ask one question to my dad as we were heading to the den to watch a movie.

"Dad?", I asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you really want to be a doctor when you were young?"

My dad slightly froze up then he chuckled nervously.

"What made you ask that, Aevs?", he asked while tousling my honey-colored blonde hair.

"It's just . . . it's almost the end of high school now and I still don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Honey, didn't we talk about this already? You can pick either medicine or law!"

"But dad . . . You know it's not the right thing for me. All I need to know is why you wouldn't want me to do anything with theater!"

He looked somber, as if reflecting on something. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"I guess it's about time I told you. Care for a walk in the park?"

"Dad, the park is, like, 30 minutes away from here."

"I was talking about the backyard, Aeva."

"Oh. Alright."

So we went out to the garden, the calming sound of waves quietly crashing at the nearby beach. We walked in silence, with the moon slightly illuminating the garden.

"Aeva, I used to be a theater actor."

WHAAAT?!

--------

wheeeee. drama, drama, drama. if you can't understand how the characters look like, here's a "character guide" :))

Aeva Smith:

blonde hair

blue eyes

rich kid. :))

Peter Scott:

blonde hair

blue eyes

the "hip-shaking" dude. :))

Dianne Scott

Brown hair

green eyes (way far from Peter, I know.)

Peter's older sister

Lance Smith

blonde hair

blue eyes (which were inherited by Aeva!)

Aeva's dad.

ferrar-driving doctor. :))

THE SETTING:

the imaginary town of Heatherville is a small, sort of seaside, town. If you've read The Wedding Planner's Daughter, i would tell you that the setting is almost the same. : so there. any questions? leave a comment. thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed that ending. Now I'm not going to leave you hanging. Here's the 5th chapter :D

________

"Aeva, I used to be a theater actor."

"WHAT?!", I blurted out, "All my life, you made me avoid everything about theater. You hated theater! Dad, h-how can you do this to me?"

"Aeva, honey, I'm sorry. There's a reason behind this. It's..", he sighed, "I . . . Aevs, how will I tell you this?"'

"Is it bad?", I asked. A bit scared of what he'll reveal to me.

"Depends on how you take it. Okay, Aeva-"

"Does mom know about this?"

"Yes, she does. May I continue?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

"Aeva", he sighed, "your mom is not my first wife."

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"We . . . we divorced."

"What?! Dad! That's not a very nice thing to do. Did you have kids?"

"Yep. A girl and a boy."

"Wow. I have siblings. That's . . . cool, I guess."

"Is it too much? Because I can stop now and continue tomorrow. You know, just to give you time to process it and all."

Well, that's kind of true. But, I need to know . . . the truth. But, just imagine, I have siblings and my dad used to be a theater actor. That's kind of cool.

"No, dad. Please, go on."

"If you say so. Okay, so like I said, I was a theater actor and my family loved the theater. We constantly watched shows, and my kids took lessons to be better in acting, singing, and dancing. They absolutely loved every single thing about theater. Then, the time came, my little boy was the star of his first ever play. We were so proud of him. But . . .", he paused, looked up to the sky, I went over and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"Dad, it's alright. Don't force yourself."

"No, Aeva, you deserve to know. So, he was there on the center of the stage. The crowd loved him. When suddenly, one wall of the set collapsed and nearly . . . it nearly crushed him. He was rushed to the hospital and . . . well, we were told that the chances of him surviving were slim. Luckily, he survived!"

"Well, that's great! So . . . is that the reason why you didn't want me to do theater?"

"Shallow, I know. But it just made such an impact on me, that I felt scared whenever I'd see a loved one onstage. So, the reason I . . . divorced with my wife is, well, we didn't get along on whether to continue my and our kids' career. I didn't want them to continue for the fear that it might happen again, but she said it was just an accident. And, well, the rest is history. The end."

"No more secrets?"

"None.", he said with a relieved smile.

"That's cool. So, um, do you know what's up with your kids?"

"Sadly, no. We went our separate ways after the papers were signed. Oh yeah, so what made you ask this million dollar question?", he grinned.

"Well, promise not to get mad? I promise your confession is much worse than mine."

He laughed, "Alright, alright. So what is it?"

"I made friends with some theater actors over the week."

"And I am guessing they are part of the Cats cast?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Eeh, I just guessed that you'd find a way to watch plays behind my back. You inherited my evil genes.", he joked.

"Riiight. So, they're part of the cats, I mean cast, and over lunch today . . . they gave me an offer."

"Should worry about this offer?"

"Nope. They told me that I could train with their troupe for the duration of their stay here in Heatherville. And who knows? Maybe their choreographer will recommend me to Maudeville!"

"Really? Wow, honey, that's great! That's some nice people. I'd like to meet them if they won't mind. I just care about my little girl, I just don't want to lose a kid again." And with that he hugged me.

I hugged him back then played the typical teenager.

"Ugh, dad, I'm too old for this."

He let go and said, "Oops, sorry. I forgot my little girl is all grown up."

"Aaw, dad, I'll always be you're little girl."

He gave me a proud smile and we hugged for a long time. I love my dad.

__

After bonding with dad, I went up my room and grabbed my iPhone. I called up Peter and set a lunch meeting. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

__

The next morning, my mom left early (as usual) and I saw my dad in the kitchen cooking breakfast (unusual).

"Hey, dad. Good morning!"

"Hey, honey! Took the day off today. Can't wait to meet those friends of yours."

"You'll love them, dad. They're totally awesome. Where do you feel like treating them to lunch?"

"I was thinking of Mezzo 9. Think they'll like that?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Problem solved.", he said as he placed waffles on my plate.

__

We were waiting for Peter and Dianne to arrive at the courtyard of Mezzo 9. It's so peaceful here. I remember having my 7th birthday here. I had a fairy-themed party. Anyway, so were were sitting on a bench when I saw Peter and Dianne coming.

"Aeva!", Peter shouted as he spotted me. As usual, he picked me up and hugged me like I was a long lost stuffed toy of his.

"Hey Peter! Hi Dianne!"

"Aeva! Hey, so, did you get to talk to your dad already?"

"Yup. He's actually here to discuss the details of the offer."

"Well, that's great!", Dianne said, "So, where is he?"

"Oh, he's here. C'mon."

I guided them to where my dad was.

"Dad, this is Peter and Dianne. Peter, my dad. Dianne, my dad."

I expected my dad to turn on his "nice doctor" mode, but he just looked pale and stayed on his place. There was silence, then Dianne uttered one word.

"Dad?"

All of a sudden, Peter landed a punch on my dad's shell shocked face.

__

WOAH. Boy oh boy. umm. hope you enjoy it. :D


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, okay. I know I left you guys hanging and I'm sorry. =)) anyway. I felt like writing today. Thanks to Bianca and my classmates for giving me support. Love you guys. \m/ (I'm listening to the soundtrack of Wicked right now. Isn't that ironic? Lol.)

________

Chapter 6!

"Dad!"

Not good. I looked over at Peter. He was all red with rage. The kindness I saw in his eyes just a moment ago was now gone. Dianne's having a hard time holding back Peter. Definitely not good. I rushed over to help dad up, who fell obviously because of Peter's punch.

"Peter, Peter, please stop.", Dianne's voice was a mix of nervousness and . . . is that a tinge of loathing I hear? I'm confused now.

"Dad, are you okay?", I asked. Which was really stupid since he's bleeding out of his nose and all.

"Honey, drive us home. We need to talk." Us? He's so not gonna allow me to join Peter and Dianne.

________

WHEEE! I drove the Ferrari today! Oh no, wait. Bigger issue. So as we arrived home, Dianne was a bit taken aback at our house's size. Okay, she was really shocked on how big the house was. And the bit where James opened the door and all. James is our butler by the way. Never mind that.

We headed to dad's den. It's a private space where they could talk or yell at each other or throw stuff at each other without anyone disturbing them. Here's to hoping it doesn't get to that point. They took their own places at the spacious office. As I closed the door, I couldn't help but blurt out,

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask that traitor you call your father?", Peter retorted.

"Peter!", exclaimed Dianne.

"What? It's true. Look, Aeva, I have nothing against you, alright? You're a lovely girl and all. Too bad this villain is ruining your life by taking away the path that's really right for you!"

"It's not my intention, Peter!", my dad yelled, "All I was trying to do is protect her from what almost happed to YOU!"

To.. Peter? Wait. Is this what I think this is? Peter and Dianne . . . are my dad's children?

"You guys are my siblings?!"

"What, he didn't tell you what our names were either? Good going, old man. That's a great way of raising her up. Hide the truth."

"You know I didn't mean to hide the truth from her!"

Peter threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"Will you guys stop it? All the yelling is definitely not helping."

"Tell that to him." They both said at the same time. Sigh, like father, like son.

How am I supposed to solve this thing?

__________

It's short. I know. I'm still thinking how am I going to solve this puzzle. =)) haha! Oh well. Watch out for the next chapter. :


End file.
